One in the Same
by Tai Chick
Summary: I always wanted to see a fic where Daiuske when to Taichi for advice...but could Taichi end up getting some advice as well? Yaoi, Kensuke Yamachi


Tai Chick: Lookies! I'm on a roll! Second finished fic in a week...okay so maybe the other one wasn't exactly finished...but this one is...I think...I don't own Digimon Yada yada yada  
Yama Chick: ::sneaks up on Digitwin and yells:: BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH!  
Tai Chick: ::jumps:: Must you do that!?  
Yama Chick: ::giggles:: yes. I like this play...got a good part   
Tai Chick: ::blinks:: Watch you forget that line.  
Yama Chick: How can I forget it? We're reading out of a book.  
Tai Chick: So? You can still screw up  
Yama Chick: ::Beats digitwin with a sweat drop::  
Tai Chick: ::turns to peoples:: Well anyways, This is the first fic I've posted in a while...It has to do with Daisuke and his feelings for Ken etc etc. Please review so I know how good/bad it did this time! Wrote this during computer class...stupid class. Anyways here it is...  
  
One in the Same  
  
Daisuke rushed down the hallway with Chibimon tucked carefully into his backpack. "Damn it I'm going to be late." He mumbled as he came to a screeching halt in front of the computer lab. He paused for only a second but heard something that made him stop dead cold.  
"Guess Daisuke's late again." Hikari grumbled.  
Someone sighed.  
"You know, I really don't think he's going to be able to handle leading us through everything that's coming...we're in for a tough fight." Iori commented.  
"I think Takeru should lead!" Hikari said suddenly. "He had the experience."  
"Good idea Hikari...What do you think Ken?" Miyako asked.  
Daisuke could stay to hear the answer...he bolted down the hallway and out of the school doors.  
"Daisuke! What's wrong?" Chibimon asked as he wiggled his way out of the young boy's backpack. "Aren't we going to the Digital World?"  
Daisuke looked sullen and refused to speak for a few seconds. "No Chibimon...we're not."  
"How come?"  
"The others don't want me on their team anymore...so I left."  
Chibimon looked sadly at his friend..."Even Ken_chan? But you we such good friends! And you liked him so much!"  
Daisuke sniffled. "I know."  
"Hey Daisuke!" Taichi's voice called from across the street. He looked for cars then darted across. "Where you headed? Weren't you going to the digital world with the others today?"  
"I...I was, but something came up." Daisuke said looking at the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Taichi asked looking at the boy. "And please don't bother to say that you are because I know you're not."  
Daisuke lifted Chibimon out of his backpack, he knew that the small Digimon didn't like to be hauled around like that very much. "Can...can we go somewhere?"  
"Sure Daisuke." Taichi answered, He glanced back across the street. "Feel like a soda?"  
"That sounds great."  
"Candy!" shouted a small voice. They both laughed.  
Ten minutes later both the boys were seated in a booth and drinking a soda, Chibimon had his candy.  
"So Daisuke, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Taichi asked taking a sip of the cool beverage.  
Daisuke sighed, he hadn't touched his soda yet. "What would you do if all your friends turned against you and suddenly didn't trust you anymore?"  
Taichi began to choke. "W_w_what are you talking about Daisuke! What happened?!"  
Tears started to well up in his eyes but Daisuke refused to let them fall. "I don't know."  
Taichi was up and on his feet. "Which group of friends turned against you? Was it the digidestines?!"  
"I...Um, you know what? forget it, it wasn't important anyway." He jumped up and grabbed his backpack and the small digimon.  
"Daisuke..." Taichi said much more softly. "Please sit. I need to know what happened."  
Daisuke did not sit, but he was not running scared anymore either. "It was my fault, I guess. Maybe I'm just not a good leader...maybe they should stop listening to me and listen to TK instead.  
Taichi sat back and looked wistful. "You know, when we first went the digital world, all those years ago no one listened to me either."  
This fact surprised Daisuke so much he sat down very quickly. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Everyone had their own ideas of what needed to be done. And I guess I was a little head strong. Actually...I was just like you are now."  
"But you turned out okay...didn't you." Daisuke asked looking at him intently.  
"Not without my mistakes though. There was the time I accidentally evolved Agumon into Skullgreymon...And Yamato and I fought a lot."  
Daisuke looked highly surprised. "But you're the best of friends!"  
He smiled. "Now we are, weren't at the time. Think we scared poor Takeru on a few occasions."  
Daisuke turned back to his soda, he didn't feel like talking anymore.  
"So how is Ken working out?" Taichi asked trying to make conversation. He began to sip his soda as well.  
Daisuke got a cute look on his face as he thought of the boy. "He's working out great...I really really like him." Daisuke realized what he just about admitted and began to blush. "Well, as a friend...you know!"  
Taichi grinned. "Yeah I do. I know exactly what you meant."  
Chibimon looked up from his candy, face full of chocolate. "Daisuke has a picture of Ken in his drawer."  
Daisuke blushed furiously and Taichi laughed.  
"Don't worry." He said. "I understand."  
"Do you?" Daisuke asked testily, and not too nicely.  
"Yes." Taichi replied seriously. He sat back and sighed deeply. "You're more like me in ways that you don't know."  
Daisuke pondered these words then sat up suddenly in surprise. "You're in love with Yamato!" He cried.  
Taichi blushed slightly. "Yeah I am."  
Daisuke looked excited now. "That's perfect! Now you can tell me what I should do about Ken!"   
Taichi looked uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat, then turned his attention back to his soda, he wouldn't look at Daisuke.  
"What is it? Did I say something wrong? I...I can go if you want me to."  
"No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that I'm really not the person to be asking about something like this. The only experience I have is obsessing."  
"Yamato doesn't know you like him!?" Daisuke cried completely surprised. HE was on his feet now. "But...but you've been friends forever! When did you start to like him!?"  
"Shhhh. Calm down Daisuke." Taichi insisted. "No, Yamato doesn't know I like him. We've been friends for quite a few years, I started liking him about two years ago."  
"Why didn't you ever tell him?" Daisuke asked.  
"Why don't you tell Ken you like him?" Taichi asked, throwing the question back at his friend.  
"Because he's too perfect...there's no way he'd..." HE stopped mid sentence realizing what Taichi was getting at. "Oh..."  
Taichi finished off his soda and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "So now you know."  
"And what are we going to do about it?"  
"Do?" Taichi asked sitting up. "We're not doing anything. *You* can do whatever you want. I'm happy just having Yamato as a friend. There's no way I'm losing him."  
Daisuke jumped up. "Oh come on! I've heard stories! You used to be just as reckless as me! What happened, do something spontaneous!"  
"Listen to your own advice." Taichi shot back.  
"Yeah, if I wasn't sure that everyone hated me!" He said bitterly, returning to his seat.  
Taichi placed an arm around the smaller boy. "They don't hate you. They need you, even if they don't realize it yet. You'll get your chance. I promise."  
Daisuke wiped his eyes, there was something in them...honest. "Thanks Taichi."  
"Your welcome."  
The payed the bill and walked out of the restaurant. They'd been talking a long time, the sun was setting now.  
"Daisuke!" a voice cried running down the sidewalk. Daisuke turned to see the five digidestines running toward him and Taichi. Hikari was the one who called out his name.  
He stood still, not moving, afraid of what they would say to him.  
Takeru approached along with Hikari. "Where were you?" he demanded.  
Daisuke took a deep breath, they needed to know what he heard. "I didn't think you wanted me as leader anymore."  
Takeru looked shocked and embarrassed. "You heard us?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
Takeru scuffed his shoe in the dirt. "We thought we could get along without you, I mean you were always rushing into things! We all agreed that I could do better a better job...until you weren't there."  
"We realized that we can't do without you!" Miyako cried. "You're our leader! We need you!"  
"There was trouble." Iori said, "It would have been easier to get out of if you had been there."  
Daisuke smiled. "So you really do want me with you?" He felt happier than he had in the longest time.  
"Of course we do." Hikari said touching his arm. "When you didn't show upà"  
"Don't you dare do anything like that again!" Ken yelled. They hadn't heard him yell since he was the Digimon Kaizer. He glared at Daisuke, then pulled him into a hug. "I was so scared that something had happened to you."  
Daisuke put reassuring arms around Ken's waist.   
"I care about you so much, you don't even know. I never thought Takeru could do better." He whispered for only Daisuke to hear.  
"Thank you Ken." Daisuke whispered back. "And I think I understand how much you care."  
"Can you forgive us?" Miyako asked, oblivious to the exchange of words between the two boys.  
Daisuke pouted at the ground, then smiled broadly "Yeah, I think I can."  
  
Taichi watched as Daisuke and Ken embraced. They'd be allright. HE felt a bit jelous though...why couldn't things work out for him too?  
"Hey Taichi." A voice said from behind him. It was Yamato. "What's going on?"  
"Um...nothing, it's okay now." Taichi glanced at the sun, it looked so beautiful. He turned to Yamato, he was even more beautiful. "Um...Yamato...there's something I need to tell you..."  
  



End file.
